


home

by amethyst (mauvecakes)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Rare Pairing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, KnB - Freeform, Long Distance Relationship, One-Shot, Rare Pair, Romance, Songfic, hq!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvecakes/pseuds/amethyst
Summary: they say home is where the heart is,but that's not where theirs live.to him, home means her.to her, home is him.home can be a person, too.| lowercase intended. |
Relationships: Midorima Shintaro & Yachi Hitoka, Midorima Shintaro/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	home

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble for a crossover rare pair;;  
> midorima(knb) + yachi(hq!!)
> 
> please, enjoy reading!

* * *

> _**they say home is where the heart is,** _

_home_.

what does it really mean?

to a kid, it was the hug of their mother and a cookie that was given by their father. to a teen, it's the place where their friends and them meet up for a party or to share a few shots of alcoholic drinks. to a senior, it was their bed which always got their back if they wish to rest. all of that, makes a certain person _warm, safe and loved._

that's home.. _ **right**_?

some people describe it as a mere place where you live. some people describe it as their playful pet. some describe it as their child or friend, and some describe it as their lover.

yachi hitoka felt home with everything.

but she felt most comfortable inside his arms as his scent envelopes her nostrils. as she can hear the thumping of his beating heart whenever he pulls her close. as she felt those familiar, soft lips upon her own.

 _he_ , was her **_home_**.

and it frustrates yachi to no end because they were apart. was it a hundred? a thousand? yachi didn't know how long were the miles that was separating them.

her home is very, very far away from where she lives.

* * *

> _**but that's not where mine lives.** _

it's okay though, he is coming now. just a few minutes, just a few seconds. he'll be here, he'll arrive. he will-

" _hitoka_."

 _ **finally**_.

yachi almost bounced on her feet, turning around to see the man bundled up in a jacket and a scarf around his neck. his cheeks puff, cold mist forming before his lips as he breathed out. his green locks was slightly covered with falling snowflakes as his glasses was hazy, probably moisty.

 _finally_ , _**he's here.**_

 _ **"** shintaro **."**_ yachi smiled.

the cold breeze of the winter blew, but yachi didn't mind as she walked up to him.

she didn't mind the cold. he's warm anyways, _he is always warm_.

his light touch, his big palms. his gentle lips on her temple, his tight embrace. his small smile, his evergreen eyes; _midorima shintaro was always warm._

they held each other, under the streetlight and the sunset over the horizon. no words were spoken, yet their eyes told each other a thousand of 'i miss you's.

they're warm, the both of them.

or perhaps, they are still a little cold. so they both needed to lean in and share the warmth with their own lips as they share a sweet kiss.

 _home_.

 _this is_ _home_ _._

" _i'm home.._ "

yachi closed her eyes, hugged him just a little more tighter as she smiled into the kiss.

she was finally home,  
and she knows, _he was_ , **_too_**.

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from, london boy;; taylor swift.
> 
> this was a dedication to my friend sksksks. this, too, was posted in my other social media account.
> 
> inform me if i have any errors, i'll edit it as soon as possible.
> 
> also, thank you for reading!❤


End file.
